injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Adam/Regime
Black Adam Regime is, in terms of pure stats, one of the weakest Gold cards, as he only has a combined stat total of 1500; however, he packs a devastating punch against opponents foolish enough to use a special 1 against his Lightning Shield. Strategy Basic attacks Passive Due to the devastating effect of his passive, Black Adam can effectively be played as a kamikaze card. If players can tag him in when the opponents have power to burn and let them use their special attacks, though Black Adam takes substantial damage, its just as bad, if not worse, for his opponents. Double damage will only apply against special 1. Only 75% damage will be dealt against special 2s or supers, despite what the description says. Using specials against his shield will leave you with at least 1 health, while using basic attacks or a super on it can knock you out. Even if the hit knocks out Black Adam, if his shield was active, reflect damage will be dealt. Regime Black Adam gained popularity after his passive was massively buffed. While he has the lowest combined base stats out of any gold card, tied with The Flash/Elseworld (not counting Doomsday/Containment since his passive grants a large amount of invisible stats), he is also readily available as he is the cheapest gold card to buy directly, again tied with Elseworld Flash, but with a much more practical passive, and does not require completion of a challenge to unlock. Also, the damage dealing mechanic of his passive means he can deal significant damage without requiring investment into any gear or special upgrades to be effective. His unorthodox damage source also makes him a good candidate for no blocking/specials Bonus Missions. Red "boss" cards may use special 2s with 1 bar of power (e.g. Superman/Prison in Bonus Battle 6 can use Unstoppable, Freeze Breath or Heat Vision with just 1 bar), but Black Adam's passive will count them as special 1s. Invulnerability effects, such as Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive, as well as the invulnerability offered during his own special attack's animation, will take precedence over his passive. The invulnerable character will still flinch if striking the shield with basic attacks, but will take no damage regardless of what they hit the shield with. Gear Block gear is inefficient on him, since he needs to take damage to deal damage back. Health gear is a good alternative option, but don't take them unless you can use the other effects well. Depending on whether you want to use his s1 or s2, Bane's Venom Injection System or Superman/Cyborg/Martian Manhunter's health and heal on special gears goes well with him. His s2 damage is halved, meaning it only does 75% damage of his s1 per power bar, but can drain a lot of enemy power. The way it is spaced out of particularly useful; he can knock out an opponent who has very little health left with the first hit, while the rest hits and drains the next opponent before they have the chance to use a special on you. If available, 2 pieces of the Fourth World Set is a good idea, as its resurrection allows him to survive one knock out blow and still return damage from his passive. While he has a standard basic attack combo, his Lightning Shield also gives him significant advantage in hand-to-hand combat. Therefore, a basic damage based build is possible. Black Adam is good paired with 2 "support" characters (at E0 and low stats while he is at high Elite). Having the Overpowered 5-U-93-R and the Gauntlets of Azrael would allow him to heal his low-level companions efficiently, allowing them to forgo any heal gear. Interactions Good With * Hawkgirl/Prime: Her passive lets Black Adam tag in more often, thereby replenishing his Lightning Shield more frequently. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Indirectly since she benefits a lot from Hawkgirl. Especially good when you don't have enough copies of her to elite - she can be very useful even at E0 with a DOT based build. Her unblockable tag in attack also helps buy a little time to tag in Black Adam again with his shield refreshed. Good Against *'Batman/Red Son': Unblockable special 1 means little to Black Adam as it would only mean huge damage reflected back to the aggressor, made worse by the fact that most Red Sons (Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Solomon Grundy) have 1-hit special 1s. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': As he mostly relies on continuous use of his sp1, Black Adam can inflict back twice the damage from him, plus, as Sinestro's effect keeps tagging out opponents, Black Adam can recharge his shield to keep on dealing back damage to Sinestro. *'The Arkham Knight', Batman/Flashpoint, Rebirth Jessica Cruz: Any character with a powerful basic combo will still be interrupted by his Lightning Shield after every hit, which makes it difficult for them to knock him out in one combo like they could with many others. *[[Bane/Luchador|'Bane/Luchador']] and [[The Flash/Earth 2|'The Flash/Earth 2']]: Even if they successfully stunned him, they would suffer a bigger consequence in using enhanced special attacks while his shield is up. *'The Joker/The Killing Joke': If Black Adam can knock out The Joker and still have his Lightning Shield active, the opponents that tag in and fire off a special or their super move risk receiving substantial damage or even knocking themselves out (if they used their super move on Black Adam's Lightning Shield). *'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins': If Deathstroke achieves 200% on his Point Blank special while Black Adam has his shield up, Deathstroke will take more critical damage than he gives, leaving him vulnerable for a KO. Countered By *'Raven/Prime': Black Adam's Lightning Shield can backfire on him as Raven can receive more damage from her own reflected specials, inevitably triggering her health swap. *Any character who utilizes a multi-hit (more than three) special, especially one that deal DOT, since most of the damage will come from DOT rather than the hits itself, make the reflected damage negligible. *'Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED': If your character's special knocked out an opponent, and then your opponent's Black Adam tagged in, the three skulls from Enchantress Companion Card will immediately hit Black Adam. Its negligible damage (compared to a special) accompanied by its lifedrain effectively negates his passive, allowing you to immediately use a special on him without having to use three basic attack hits to break his passive first. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain': Her almighty one-hit, unblockable tag attack can leave Black Adam at a severe disadvantage due to his low base health. Not only does it take away one hit of his Lightning Shield without repercussions, Batgirl can quickly annihilate him with her high base damage, especially when equipped with the Cloak of Destiny. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': If Harley is tagged out and Black Adam tags in, should her passive activate, she would use up his shield without damaging her team whatsoever. Abilities Here are Black Adam's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *RED/BOSS version of him from Bonus Battle 6 in Standard Battle has a special that resembles the "Lightning Bomb" from the console game; furthermore, only him, along with Doomsday/Regime and Sinestro/Regime have an additional Special Attack unusable by players. * Even if he doesn't attack during a match, if he manages to reflect back damage from an attacker, it will register as his damage dealt in the end results of the match. The same can be said for his Black Adam/Prime counterpart. ** In a way, the same case can be applied for both The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency, if they did not deal any damage from attacking, but instead dealing a percentage of the opponent's Health when they are KO'ed. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Regime characters Category:Tag effect Category:Power drain Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store